Rebelde Fantasy
by EarisuStrife
Summary: ¿ Os imaginais a todos los personajes de la safa Final Fantasy JUNTOS en un instituto? De ésto trata la historia:¡¡ diversión, amor, intriga, suspense y aventura! Un rebelde way estilo ff
1. Introducción

Introducción

- ¡ No, no pienso ponerme ese estúpido uniforme, nunca!- la adolescente se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada, dándole la espalda a su padre y a su madre. Éstos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, aunque no se dieron por vencidos.

- Ya hemos hablado de ésto...el curso está por empezar y...

- ¡ Me da igual! - la joven se giró rápidamente, sus ojos brillaban de enfado. - ¡ No he sido yo quien he pedido ésto!

- ¡ Yuffie, ya basta! - Cid la miró con severidad, estaba empezando a impacientarse y no le agradaba que su hija se estuviese comportando de tal manera.

- Las clases comenzarán mañana mismo, te vestirás con esa ropa, te guste o no...y lo más importante...- la mujer miró a su hija con seriedad. - Te llevarás bien con tus compañeras.

Yuffie miró a sus padres como si se hubiesen vuelto locos. ¿ Llevarse bien con esas presuntuosas, creídas y niñas mimadas que año tras año pasaban por las aulas¡ Nunca!

- Creo que paso..

Exasperados, una vez más volvieron a insistir.

- Yuffie, tienes 16 años, estás en una edad difícil, lo sabemos y...

- No teneis ni idea - con enfado, abandonó la sala, llegando al pasillo, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, atravesó otro largo pasillo, y al llegar al patio inspiró, agradeciendo el aire fresco sobre su cara. Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos, relajándose. Otra vez, un año más se repetía la historia. Nuevas caras, gente superficial que la aburrían...de nuevo las clases repletas, los estudios, los exámenes...

" Yo no he pedido ésto, todos ellos me odian...pero yo no pedi ser la hija del director..."

Si, ese era el problema, ella lo sabía. Todos la consideraban la " enchufada" de la clase, la niña rica y bien que lo tenía todo...¡ qué equivocados estaban, sus padres la trataban como a una más! Pero sus compañeros no veían eso...Bostezando, se incorporó del asiento...no le apetecía regresar con sus padres. Aunque le gustase discutir e intentar hacerse respetar, sabía que al final terminaría haciendo lo que ellos dijesen. Debería vestir con aquella falda horrible, de cuadros azules y blancos, la camisa y la corbata a juego de la falda...por no hablar de las medias...

" Basta...no quiero vestir asi, no quiero tener que conocer a nueva gente estúpida..." - refugió la cabeza entre las manos, intentando pensar. Ya no le quedaba tiempo. A la mañana siguiente comenzaban las clases...los alumnos llegarían esa misma noche...la presentación iba a tener lugar en menos de un cuarto de hora, sus padres la habían animado a que los acompañase pero ella se negó. No quería verlos...

Aburrida, regesó al pasillo...apoyándose contra una de las paredes..

"... ¿ y si éste año es diferente?...No, imposible..." - algo curiosa, empezó a plantearse el ir a la presentación...una parte de ella quería hacerlo, ver las caras nuevas y la otra le decía que no valía la pena.

Casi sin darse cuenta, bajó hasta la última planta, atravesó el gran pasillo...y abrió la puerta. Si, la presentación había comenzado. Tuvo mucho cuidado en no dejarse ver, no quería hacer saber a sus padres que despues de todo, aquello la interesaba...

Todos los nuevos alumnos se encontraban sentados, acompañados de sus padres, escuchando al Director hablando de las normas y reglas del instituto. Yuffie se sabía el discurso de memoria, todos los años era el mismo:

" Las habitaciones de las chicas estarán en una planta, separadas de las de los varones...queda estrictamente prohibido juntarse, ya que a éstas edades se hace de todo menos estudiar..."

Risitas nerviosas se oyeron entre el público, Yuffie puso los ojos en blanco.

" Los estudios son muy importantes en ésta escuela, es nuestro deber hacer que los alumnos trabajen y se esfuerzen al máximo..."

Yuffie aguardó...fue paseando su mirada por los rostros nuevos...efectivamente, todo eran nuevos...chicos y chicas que oscilaban entre los 15 y 18 años...

" Bien, El prestigioso Colegio " Sungold", quiere daros a conocer a continuación, sus profesores y profesoras...un fuerte aplauso...

El público obedeció, alguno con más ganas que otros..hombres y mujeres hicieron su aparición, todos ellos vestían de traje elegante, negro con camisa blanco. De uno en uno, fueron presentándose: Cid , Barret, Reeve, Steiner, Beatrix, Lulu...y muchos otros profesores, cada uno fue explicando cúal sería su asignatura...

Yuffie bostezó...aquello era realmente aburrido...además, la reunión estaba concluyendo, en breves llegaría la hora de que aquellos criajos conociesen sus habitaciones...cerró la puerta tras ella, abandonó la estancia y se encerró en su habitación

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **_¡ Hola, ante todo que sepais que éste no es un ff normal, eh? aparecerán muchos personajes de diferentes sagas de ff, y no tienen por qué ser iguales a como eran en el juego ( en éste fanfic Yuffie es hija de Cid y Edea de ff8 porque me da la gana a mi.En cuanto a mi otro fanfic, " si no te hubiera conocido", no está abandonado, aunque no se muy bien cómo seguirlo...espero que dejeis reviews y que os guste!_


	2. Ellas

**Capítulo 1: ELLAS**

- Señoritas, ruego me acompañen a vuestras habitaciones - la esposa del director, Edea, avanzó elegantemente ante las alumnas guiándolas a través de los pasillos que componían el edificio. Las muchachas, algunas más mayores, otras menos siguieron a la mujer susurrandose cosas las unas a las otras, o a sus familiares. Comenzaba un nuevo curso, y ésta vez lo hacían en quel prestigioso colegio. Si, estarían internas, no podrían abandondonar fácilmente las normas de aquel sitio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ¿ Seré feliz aqui?...¿ és esto...lo mejor para mi?...- la joven de piel delicada y cabellos verdosos, se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba asustada...no conocía a ninguna de aquellas chicas y generalmente la costaba hacer amigos...cojió aire, no podía defraudar a su abuelo, quien la había inscrito para hacer de ella una auténtica señorita...nadie tenía por qué saberlo...su secreto estaría a salvo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Intentaré sobrevivir al aburrimiento y a los libros..."- con paso decidido, la rubia de ojos azules se abría paso entre sus compañeras, deseosa de llegar a su habitación. Su tío Cid la acompañaba, había sido idea suya el haberla inscrito en aquella " cárcel", con lo bien que estaba ella viviendo en aquella remota isla, un verdadero paraíso...lo único que la consolaba era que las vacacciones de navidad se veían próximas...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Monte Nibel está tan lejos...es la primera vez que me separó de papá...menos mal que él estará aqui, conmigo.." - la chica de ojos de rubi y larga cabellera oscura, desvió la mirada, centrándola en su padre. Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo de allí, de huir...pero se dijo que debía ser valiente...como bien sabía, su gran amigo de la infancia estaría con ella...nada los separaría...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Un colegio¿ para qué? mejor haberme apuntado a un club, algo..."- se decía ella mientras iba la última, atrás, sin ganas, preguntándose qué habia hecho ella para merecerse eso. El pelo rubio lo llevaba excesivamente corto, se prometió a si misma dejárselo crecer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Madre...no te decepcionaré...el Planeta estará tranquilo..." - sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas, no estaba sola...allí, aunque invisible a los ojos de los demás se hayaba el espíritu de su madre, quien la acompañaría siempre...Sabía que tendría problemas a la hora de hacer amigos, siempre le sucedía, despues de todo ella no era normal...pero no importaba. Seguiría adelante, por el Planeta, por ella misma...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Echaré de menos a mamá...a papá tambien pero...a mamá...realmente la echaré de menos..." - avanzaba acompañada de sus padres, sin prisa, sin pausa, con miedo y a la vez curiosidad por descubrir cómo iba a ser su nueva vida. Ser hija de una cantante famoso y un famoso coronel no había conseguido que se le subiese a la cabeza. Ella era simplemente una chica normal, alegre, joven y entusiasta. A la mente le vino la imagen de su perro, suspiró pensando:

" Te echaré de menos a ti tambien...Angelo..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...- no pensaba. Nada ocupaba su mente en aquellos momentos, no la inquietaba nada. Era dura. Era poderosa, segura de si misma y muy, muy seria. Odiaba los chistes. Sus cabellos grises, sus ojos oscuros, el rostro con expresión tranquila...así era ella.

"...intentar...encontrar gente inteligente...pensar...si ser capaz..."

No estaba tan segura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ¡ Mamemimomú¡ qué ganas tenía de estar aqui¡ es enoooooooorme, y maravilloso y me encanta!!"

Sin dejar de sonreir, estaba emocionadísima de pensar que aquel lugar sería su hogar...tenía ganas de hablar con todo el mundo, hacer nuevos amigos, reir, bailar, en fin, vivir. Se alegraba por todo, nunca tenía un mal dia, todo le salía bien...era muy feliz.

Sonrió a sus padres que la acompañaban, podría volver a verles siempre que quisiera, despues de todo, seguirían viviendo muy cerca...y eso la llenaba aún más de alegría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" un lugar normal...con gente normal...espero pasar desapercibida, solo quiero ser una más..."

Algo preocupada, observaba a las demás chicas y se preguntaba qué se sentía al ser asi. Alguien...más. Ella era especial y eso no le gustaba. El poder viajar al pasado y al futuro, poder predecir y muchas otras más cosas hacían de ella un bicho raro.

" Puedo empezar de nuevo. Si, encajaré"

Y aunque intentó sonreir, por dentro no estaba convencida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alexandría está tan lejos...me sentiré algo sola...pero he de ser valiente, mi pueblo confia en mí"

Ser princesa y futura reina requería esfuerzo. Ese colegio era de gran prestigio, razón para que su madre la hubiese enviado allí a estudiar y formarse. La joven era tímida, retraída, algo miedosa y acostumbrada a que le diesen todo hecho. Sería una experiencia inolvidable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ¡ odio estudiar¡ no quiero, no quiero, no quieroooooooooooo, quiero volver a casa!

Enfurruñada, se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo a todas las muchachas que la observaban.

" ¿ qué pasa, que una no puede tener un cuerno en la frente o qué?"- le apetecía gritarles eso pero se contuvo.

Sus padres la acompañaban, sabían que ella no estaba de acuerdo pero era por su bien. La jovencita volvió a murmurar por lo bajo. Ser una adolescente era un rollo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... es...bonito...seguro que las chicas son simpáticas..."- acompañada de su padre, el gran invocador Brasca, la muchacha se sentía cautivada por el colegio y su lujo. Acostumbrada a vivir en una lejana isla, aquello le parecía tan irreal...giró la cabeza mirando a su padre, y éste la sonrió.Sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa " estoy orgulloso de ti..." y ella tambien de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ¡ No puedo creer que éste vaya a ser mi nuevo colegio!...si ni siquiera tiene piscina, me voy a aburrir!"

Sus ojos de extraño iris brillaban con emoción observando. Estaba impaciente por ver todo el colegio y conocer a sus compañeras de habitación. Seguro que eran buenas personas...aunque ninguna de ellas hablaría albhed...

" nadie es perfecto" - se dijo, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Criajas...niñatas..."

Madura para su edad, alzó la barbilla con orgullo. Aguantaría estar con ellas, mejor dicho las soportaría, nada más. Iba a ser difícil pero tenía voluntad. Sus ojos rojizos escudriñaron los pasillos plagados de muchachas. Ninguna parecida a ella. Se sentía única. Y eso le gustaba,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La directora se detuvo de pronto, las alumnas la imitaron. Les dirigió una sonrisa amable y agradable y habló:

- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: primero, las chicas más jóvenes...hasta los 16 años. Por allí...- les indicó un largo pasillo. - Las demás, por allí...- ésta vez señaló en la otra dirección.- Habrá alguien en la puerta de los cuartos quien os irá llamando y agrupando...que tengais una agradable estancia...

Y tras ésto se retiró, dejando atrás a las chicas, todas ellas ansiosas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA¡ ey, gracias por las reviews! bien, como veis es para situaros un poco y que conozcais a los personajes de la historia, aunque aún faltan los chicos, los profes...etc...¡ que os guste!**


End file.
